


Nine Memories from Long & Not So Long Ago

by brooktrout96



Series: DBH Reader-Insert Oneshots [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: Memories are some of the most important things for humans. That why people keep photos or video of the most important things in their life. With androids, they always remembers everything, but they also started to make keepsakes of their fondest memories and all of his brother have but not Connor.The memories we make with our family is everything. ~Candace Cameron Bure
Series: DBH Reader-Insert Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520003





	Nine Memories from Long & Not So Long Ago

Connor was home alone; the others were still working on cases at the precinct. Y/N and Caleb were still working on the Elisha case with Gavin, and the others had their own case to work on, but Connor had the rest of the week off barring emergencies. He looked around the living room and saw some DVDs that he had never seen before and he scanned them, and he realized that they were home videos. He decide to see what they were about, he put the first one in and it began to play. A young boy appeared on the tv with a smile on his face as he ran up to the camera

~***~

Dad, Dad, where is sis? Is she here yet? Where is Uncle Fowler” the boy asked as the man behind the camera spoke to the boy

No, not yet. She just called me; her classes just got finished. She told me that she had just got a taxi and that she need to make a quick stop before she gets home, birthday boy. Uncle Fowler was very busy today and said he’ll take you out this weekend when he has some time.” The boy pouted and then smiled as there was the noise of a door opening and someone yelling

Dad, Cole! I’m home!” The woman said as she entered the room where the boy and the cameraman was and in her one of her hands was a big bouquet of balloons that read happy birthday and they were police themed and she also had a bouquet of different candies in her other hand. “The candy is from Chris, by the way, he says to tell you. ‘Congrats on turning five, Cole’.” Y/N had a smile on her face as she put the candy and the balloons on the kitchen table. She then turned to Cole. “Can I get a hug from the birthday boy.” She said with a smile on her face as Cole did what she asked and then she turned and face the camera and said to the cameraman. “Why don’t you let me film some while you go get the cake.” The camera stuttered as the cameraman handed the camera to Y/N and then the camera showed a clean-shaven, short, and very little gray-haired Hank with a smile on his face as Y/N’s laugh echoed from behind the camera.

Go on, Dad, the birthday boy is waiting for his cake. So, chop-chop.” Y/N said with a laugh as Hank disappeared and then reappeared back with a cake in his hand. It was police themed and Cole had the biggest smile on his face as Hank set the cake down. There were a five candle and then Hank pulled a lighter out to light the candle as Hank smiled and he turned the lights out as the two began to sing

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday, Dear Cole

Happy Birthday to You

Cole then blew out the candles and the lights came back on. Cole had a big smile and Hank cut the cake. The next scene show Cole surrounded by brightly wrapped presents and bags. Hank was in shot as Cole opened each gift

This one is from Gavin. He said, ‘that he saw it and knew how much you love police officers.’” Cole threw the tissue paper out the bag and pulled out a navy-blue shirt. He had the biggest smile on his face as he turned to face Hank

Please tell him that I love it.” He said as Hank chuckled as he nodded his head and said to Cole

I will son, I will.” Hank said will a smile. Cole opened all of his gift and he had a smile on his face throughout it

~***~

The video ended, and Connor got up from the couch and took the DVD out of the player and put another one in. He wonder what memory might he find in this one, he was curious. His mind was telling him one thing, to not pry into their past but his mind went to a saying, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. He grabbed the next DVD and put it into the DVD player. He set back down on the couch and began to watch

~***~

Congrats sis.” Cole said as Y/N picked him up. She had a red gown on with a grey sash and 2034 written on it as Hank said

Yeah, dear, congrats. So, what you plan now?”

I’m planning on going to the Detroit Police Academy for training and then joining the police force.” She said with a smile

What‽” Hank voice said in shock

I’m planning on joining the force, dad. I want to help the people of Detroit and I thought that it would be the only way to do that.”

~***~

The video ended, and Connor paused his watching as Conan and Y/N enter the house and he started working on dinner for the humans that would be returning home from work. Y/N was laughing at something Conan had said to her and he had a smile on his face.

The next day, Connor was called in to work, and as soon as he finished his work and he got home, he put in another of the DVDs and began to watch

~***~

March 17, 2029 was in the corner of the video and it seems to be a memory from an android probably a Jerry if Connor had to guess. The girl walked up to the android with a big smile on her face as it was painted with a butterfly on her face

Hello Princess, our name is Jerry, what is your name?” The android asked as Y/N smiled to-wards him 

Hi Jerry, my name is Y/N” she said with a smile still on her face

Hello Y/N. Our job is to make every little kid happy and I heard from your papa and mommy that it is your birthday. Here.” The Jerry handed Y/N a cupcake. “How old are you, Y/N?” Y/N smiled and said with a grin on her face.

I’m twelve years old.” She said proudly as she smiled to the android

Well happy twelfth birthday, Y/N. Now make a wish.” The Jerry said as Y/N closed her eyes and then opened them. “Well what did you wish for?”

That my papa and momma can always be happen, no matter what happens to them.” Y/N paused and continued to speak. “Can you keep it a secret for me or it won’t come true.”

Y/N” Hank heard his voice yell as Y/N ran off to them as the android waved and said

We will Y/N.” Jerry watched the three of them walk off.” The screen fades away from that to another memory or video began to play.

~***~

Dad, Dad! What the plan for my birthday.” Cole asked as he had a big smile on his face. The door opened, and Y/N came into the house.

We’re going to the park, so go get your jacket.” Hank said as Cole ran off to get his jacket as Y/N gave him an exhausted look and then she said

Soon I’ll be done, and I’ll just have to find work with one of the departments and then once I get my first paycheck or two. I’ll be moving out.

Y/N,” Hank sighed

I know you really don’t want me to move out, but I think it’s for the best, dad. I’m almost twenty and I’m still living with my father” She said as Cole ran back into the room

~***~

The date in the corner of the screen read September 23, 2035. The Jerry was watching a man pushing a boy on a swing as the woman was laughing at something that was said to her. Then it cut to the boy coming up to the Jerry

Hello there, little one. Our name is Jerry. What is your name?” The young boy smiled and said

My name is Cole.”

Hello Cole. Our job is to make every little kid happy and I heard from your papa and sister that it is your birthday. Here.” The Jerry handed Cole a cupcake. “How old are you, Cole?” Cole smiled and said with a grin on his face.

I’m six years old.”

Well happy sixth birthday, Cole. Now make a wish.” The Jerry said as Cole closed his eyes and then opened them. “Well what did you wish for?”

That my dad and sister can always be happen, no matter what happens to them.” Cole paused and continued to speak. “Can you keep it a secret for me or it won’t come true.”

Cole” Hank heard his voice yell as Cole ran off to them as the android waved and said

We will Cole.” Jerry watched the three of them walk off as Y/N was laughing as she carried Cole on her shoulders.

~***~

Connor went and grabbed the last DVD off the shelf and put it into the DVD player. As he did this, he felt sad as he changed the movie out. That was the month before his untimely death and his last birthday alive

~***~

The video was a phone video and it was being filmed in a dark room with Y/N sitting on a bed and tucked in Cole

Sis, sis before I go to bed could you sing me a song.” Cole asked as Y/N smiled and said

Okay, anything in particular that you wanted me to sing.”

No.” he said as he curled up in his bed.” Y/N then began to sing

🎶You had your maps drawn. You had other plans, to hang your hopes on

Every road they led you down felt so wrong, So, you found another way

You've got a big heart, the way you see the world. It got you this far

You might have some bruises and a few scars, but you know you're gonna

be okay. Even though you're scared. You're stronger than you know

If you're lost out where the lights are blinding. Caught and all the

stars are hiding. That's when something wild calls you home, home

If you face the fear that keeps you frozen. Chase the sky into the ocean

That's when something wild calls you home, home. Sometimes the past can

Make the ground beneath you feel like quicksand. You don't have to worry

You reach for my hand And I know you're gonna be okay. You're gonna

be okay and even if you're scared. You're stronger than you know. If you're

lost out where the lights are blinding. Caught and all the stars are hiding

That's when something wild calls you home, home. If you face the fear that

keeps you frozen. Chase the sky into the ocean. That's when something wild calls

you home, home. Calls you home, calls you home, calls you home, Calls you home

If you're lost out where the lights are blinding. Caught and all the stars are hiding

That's when something wild calls you home.... If you're lost out where the lights

are blinding. Caught and all the stars are hiding. That's when something wild calls

you home, home. If you face the fear that keeps you frozen. Chase the sky into

the ocean. That's when something wild calls you home, home 🎶

Y/N got up and walked toward the door as she had a smile on her face as the video ended with her saying good night to her dad

~***~

Connor had feel ‘asleep’ on the couch. Y/N had come home and saw the tv on as she heard the last note of her singing

🎶If you face the fear that keeps you frozen

Chase the sky into the ocean

That's when something wild calls you home, home🎶

Connor.” Y/N said in a whisper as she let out a sigh as she gave the sleeping Connor a smile. “I hope you enjoyed the memory of your new family” she then added three more DVD to the collection of home movies

~***~

The next day after Connor got home from work. He notice a few new DVDs sitting next to the one he that he just watched all of in the last week or so. So, he put one in and began to watch as he recognized the memory. It was from one of his brothers, Colin to be exact, when they gave Y/N, Dai her Bernese Mountain Dog. Speaking of Dai, she and Sumo joined him on the couch and curled up on him

~***~

So,” said Colin’s voice said as he looked at his brother and they all looked at each other and then to Y/N. “I…. No, we know that tomorrow is going to always be hard for you because of what happened 4 years ago. So, we all pitched in and got you something that we hope might help you.” Colin whistled, and the smile never faltered from the brothers’ faces as Sumo and another dog that was almost maybe even bigger then Sumo came bounding up to him.

“This is Dai, she’s a Bernese Mountain Dog. We thought since Sumo is our family’s dog, we would get your own dog to help combat those time that you are feeling depressed and alone.”

Guys…. You’ve shouldn’t have.” She said as tears began to stain her eyes. “Thank you so very many guys.” Y/N ran off before the others could say anymore, Dai and Colin followed her to the park that according to Hank was the one they took Cole to a lot when he was alive. She was sitting on the same bench as the fateful night when Hank threaten Connor and she was sobbing into her hands. Colin then set down next to her and began to rub her back and he began to sing

🎶You had your maps drawn. You had other plans, to hang your hopes on

Every road they led you down felt so wrong, So, you found another way

You've got a big heart, the way you see the world. It got you this far

You might have some bruises And a few scars, but you know you're gonna

be okay. Even though you're scared. You're stronger than you know

If you're lost out where the lights are blinding. Caught and all the

stars are hiding. That's when something wild calls you home, home

If you face the fear that keeps you frozen. Chase the sky into the ocean

That's when something wild calls you home, home. Sometimes the past can

Make the ground beneath you feel like quicksand. You don't have to worry

You reach for my hand And I know you're gonna be okay. You're gonna

be okay and even if you're scared. You're stronger than you know. If you're

lost out where the lights are blinding. Caught and all the stars are hiding

That's when something wild calls you home, home. If you face the fear that

keeps you frozen. Chase the sky into the ocean. That's when something wild calls

you home, home. Calls you home, calls you home, calls you home, Calls you home

If you're lost out where the lights are blinding. Caught and all the stars are hiding

That's when something wild calls you home.... If you're lost out where the lights

are blinding. Caught and all the stars are hiding. That's when something wild calls

you home, home. If you face the fear that keeps you frozen. Chase the sky into

the ocean. That's when something wild calls you home, home🎶

Y/N then looked up at Colin with a frown on her face and she asked him

How do you know that song Colin?”

Your father told me that it was the song that you would always sing to him before he would go to sleep. So, I thought you would be happy with me singing it?” He paused as he ponder the look on her face.

“I’m sorry if I crossed any line.” Y/N shook her head as she shivered a little bit. “Now let’s get home before you freeze.” Colin picked her up and took her home

~***~

Connor knew that Cole’s death hit you the hardest, he knew that Colin has been trying to help you. Getting you Dai, and just being there when you need someone to talk to. It hurt the rest of the family, that you struggle to open up to them, but Connor could understand why. He got up and put the next DVD into the player and set back down

~***~

Come on you four.” Y/N voice echoed as she appeared on the screen as whoever was filming the video got into line behind Y/N as Conan voice echoed.

Hey, Y/N?” Y/N turned her head to see him

What, Conan?” she asked as she gave the android a smile.

Do you think that your family will like us?” Conan asked as he looked at Y/N.

Most of the family did have androids, at one point and time but I don’t know if the one that did had let them leave after the revolution or they made a decision to stayed with them.” Conan saw so many people outside and inside a house, it made him nervous. Y/N was approached by a man and two woman and Conan scanned them as the other woman disappeared into the house

\-------------------------------------------------

Curry nee Anderson, Natasha

02/12/1978 // Retired Police Captain DPD

Criminal Record: None

Note: Older sister to Hank Anderson

Previous captain before Capt. Fowler

\-------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------

Dr. Anderson, Bryan

03/17/1987 // Doctor, Surgeon

Criminal Record: None

Note: Younger half-brother to Hank Anderson

\-------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------

Dr. Anderson nee Rose-Blaire, Amelia

11/20/1987 // Therapist

Criminal Record: None

\-------------------------------------------------

Ah, Y/N, there you are!” Y/N had a big smile on her face

Uncle Bryan.” She said as Y/N got up and hugged the man as a woman walked over to the two. Caleb was confused on who the two were. He knew they were Y/N’s family but how close were Y/N and the two

Y/N, oh it’s so great to see you again.” The woman said to Y/N as she turned to her and hugged her.

Aunt Amelia, I’ve missed you so much.”

We haven’t seen you or your father since you know the accident.” Amelia said as she looked at Y/N and she shook her head

I know but it being so close to the day it happened always put papa in a bad mood, at the time there was nothing I could really do about it.” Y/N said with a sigh as she looked over to her father laughing up with an aunt of hers that Conan didn’t care about or knew the name of. He was focusing on Y/N, to make sure nothing happened after what happened in September, on would have been Cole’s birthday.

How has my little princess been doing?” Bryan asked Y/N as she shook her head

I’ve been doing fine, and papa been getting better, he’s been drink less since everything went down in Detroit last year.” Bryan shook his head and let out a sigh.

No, I mean about ‘you know what’ that I know that you’ve attempted to do 18ish times since your brother died? And don’t lie, your papa, he lets Amelia and I know because he knows that you love us and that we might be able to help you since Amelia is a therapist and everything” Bryan said in a whisper, but Conan caught what he said to Y/N as her shoulder slouched and she had a frowned on her face

18 isn’t right, I attempted to kill myself in November of last year when the Deviants case got a little too much and we had no info to go off of. Then again in September of this year but I had people who helped me through those thoughts.” Y/N said in a whisper as she looked over to the Caleb who looked away from the three and the other androids as Bryan and Amelia follow her eyes as they saw the four androids standing awkwardly around not knowing what to do.

Boys come over here. I would like to introduce you guys to people who are near and dear to me.” Y/N called the four android over. Conan looked at the two as they walked over to her and then Bryan and Amelia looked at the four and saw the LED on the side of their head and then back at Y/N

Androids? I thought your father hate them?” Y/N smiled at Bryan said this as Amelia smiled at the four as she spoke to them

It’s a long story and I’ll tell you it fully later but after what happened last year.” She paused. “It changed my father’s mind.” You paused with a smile as introduce the four androids to him. “Uncle Bryan, Aunt Amelia this is Connor, and he’s the second oldest and the one who helped the Deviants back in Detroit.” She pointed to the android flicking his coin.

Nice to meet you, Doctor.” Bryan and Amelia smiled at the polite android

“Then there’s Caleb, he’s the oldest and one of the first RK800 models to exist.” Caleb gave a smile as Y/N said his name

It’s a pleasure to meet you two.” Caleb said as he looked the two in the eyes

“Colin is the one fidgeting and acting so skittish. I don’t think he use to big crowds. He’s the middle child if you will.” Colin was smiling at him and waved at Bryan.

“And this is Conan, and he’s the youngest of the four, and he’s hate loud noise because of he has sensory overload because of how advance he is. So be considerate of him.” The video bobbed around as Conan voice echoed.

It’s a pleasure to meet you two.”

So why do you and your father have four androids with them.” Y/N let out a sigh

What do you know about the Deviant Revolution?” Bryan and Amelia shook their head.

All I know is what was on tv and it wasn’t very flattering for the Deviants.” Y/N smiled at him as you pointed to Connor.

Connor was the one to lead the march of Deviants from CyberLife tower, he was the one to change the tide of the revolution. He then brought the others to papa and me after he rescued them from CyberLife, and they’ve become my brothers.” Conan looked at the two with a smile on his face because he finally realized how important Amelia and Bryan were to her mental health. They got her to talk about what happened to her unlike them

~***~

Connor remember the moment vividly. They met the only four other androids that decide to stay with their owners. Milly, who was Amelia’s therapist android that she was partner with. Rian who was Bryan’s android partner when he is in the theater doing an operations and become like a son to Bryan. And Arlo who was Y/N’s Aunt Tasha’s android who became the woman’s son like they did with Hank. Connor shook himself out of his memories and went to put the last DVD in. It was the first Christmas they had with Y/N and Hank

~***~

Y/N was running around baking batches after batches of cookies for the precinct’s Christmas party that Tina asked me to help make that she didn’t hear Caleb walking into the kitchen

Can I help in anyway, Y/N?”

Yeah.” I said. “Could you hand me a cup of powder sugar please.” He handed me what I asked for as he continued to help me with my baking. Then Caleb began to help her make the cookies

Hand me the butter sitting on the table.” She said to Caleb as handed her the butter as she put it into the mixing bowl.

Got it, what next Y/N?”

Hand me that cookie sheet. The one setting on the stove.” Caleb turned and grabbed the cookie sheet and handed to her. “Now we put the dough on the sheet in little balls and then we baked.” Caleb laughed as the two put the cookies in the oven as they continued on baking

~***~

Connor knew what memory he was going to add. He just needed some help from his brothers to surprise his sister with this memory. So, with that he got to work on his plan

Y/N’s POV

I walked into the living room and I glanced over to the DVD’s and I saw a new one that wasn’t there before. I grabbed it and put it into the DVD player, and it was Connor’s point of view and I began to watch the memory

~***~

Connor’s POV

Y/N!” he yelled as he searched the park for his sister. It was so close to day that Cole died, and he was worried about her. He was walking around the park, and he heard someone singing

When I think of the memories We shared long ago, There's a part deep within me

That wants you to know. Though I left without warning, Without a goodbye,

I have faith that soon someday, you’ll be by my side. I promise you, I’ll answer your plea

I swear it's true, just trust in me. My love for you Will always live on Like a song A simple

melody. Though we're apart, you’ll always be in my heart I'll dream of the day. You travel my way

And we make a brand-new start. Never my oath come what may, the sun will shine someday

with new horizons to pursue. New horizons here with you…

He followed the singing and he found you sobbing at a marker

I miss you so much Cole, the others are trying there best but they are not you or even Junie. I miss both of my brothers so much.” Connor was confused he didn’t know that she had another brother and then he pulled up a newspaper article, ones that he saw on you desk in the precinct

\------------------------------------------------

October 12th, 2026

A Murder Suicide of a Loving Father & Brother

Father and Brother Found Dead by Daughter

Yesterday afternoon, Con Dechart and his son Junpei Dechart were found dead by the man’s daughter who had just gotten home from school. The coroner believe that Con shot Junpei and couldn’t handle the guilt from it and then he shot himself.

\------------------------------------------------

Y/N was the one to find his father and brother dead.” Connor thought to himself as he read the article. Connor looked over and saw that Y/N had gotten up with a sad smile on her face

Cole, I’ll see you soon. Dad and the other are probably worried about me. I love you.” Y/N turned and left. Then Connor walked over to where she had been standing and he examined it and it read

To All Those Young Lives That Are, or

Every Will be Lost to Red Ice but Most

of All to Cole Anderson, Who Was Lost

Too Soon and Too Quickly

-DPD RIT

Connor then noticed a note board next to it and took a look at all the notes that were pinned on it. Connor looked at all the notes and they read similar

Don’t do it. There are people waiting for you to come back to them

It’s not worth it

💚 Positive Mental Attitude💚

Red Ice is a stupid thing to use

💚 Remember PMA 💚

Stay strong

💚 PMA 💚

Connor had to look up what PMA meant because this was the first time, he had ever seen the term before.

\------------------------------------------------

Positive mental attitude is a concept first introduced in 1937

by Napoleon Hill in the book Think and Grow Rich. The book never actually

uses the term, but discusses about the importance of positive thinking as

a contributing factor of success. Napoleon, along with W. Clement Stone,

founder of Combined Insurance, later wrote Success Through a

Positive Mental Attitude defines positive mental attitude as comprising

the 'plus' characteristics represented by words as faith, integrity, hope,

optimism, courage, initiative, generosity, tolerance, tact,

kindliness and good common sense.

Positive mental attitude is that philosophy which asserts that having an optimistic

disposition in every situation in one's life attracts positive changes and

increases achievement. Adherents employ a state of mind that continues to seek,

find and execute ways to win, or find a desirable outcome, regardless of the circumstances.

This concept is the opposite of negativity, defeatism, and hopelessness.

Optimism and hope are vital to the development of PMA.

PMA became more well known in 2018, when famous Youtuber Jacksepticeye started a PMA movement to better himself and he encouraged other to embrace PMA

\------------------------------------------------

Connor looked at the marker and he gave a small sigh as he turned and walked back the way he came

~***~

Y/N’s POV

The clip ended as tears began to stain my cheeks

Now everything makes sense. Why my brothers have been trying to do PMA with me. God Connor you are saving me in many different ways and you don’t even know what you’re doing and how much it helping me.”


End file.
